It's a matter of trust
by Braque of Frailty
Summary: The discussion over taking Zeph into your confidence so quickly didn't go the way you thought it would. How could it when all the stress, worry, and fear hit you like a ton of bricks. You were very thankful that Shreya was there; and she knew how to keep you safe.


"I can't believe that you trusted him. You don't know him. You just met him _yesterday_!" She turned around, and stormed as soon as you passed through the door to your suit after her.

You crossed your right arm over your hanging left one against your stomach. "The same is true for _you." _Your annoyance rising at the tone she was using. "I _trust_ you fully Shreya with out truly knowing you. Zeph has the same soul as you. Griffin also."

"I just don't want see you get hurt is all." Shreya sighed deeply. "Look Kahlan you are very brand new to the magical world. I just ..."

"You just what?" You asked due to her breaking herself off.

"Nothing." She sighed as she turned away from you. Her left hand rose to the bridge of her nose as she was doing so.

"It's something to you. Otherwise why would you even care?" You looked confusing at her stiff back. Shaking your head. "I just want to make friends here. I want to make sense on what the hell is going on. I want to know whom is attacking me and why!" Your voice rose higher in your frustration and fear of the unknown.

"Don't you think I don't want to help you find out what is going on?" She swung around. "Don't you think that I don't want to keep you safe also Kahlan?" Her eyes soften as she looked at you. "I'm sorry Kahlan. You are right. I have major trust issues ... and it just seemed to me that Zeph came on a little to strong ..."

You shake your head as you felt a tear on your left cheek. "I'm just so overwhelmed here." Your hands rose to run over your face. Hard. Your felt your body began to shake. Harder. Your body had been shaking since the moment that Shreya shot her the glare to keep your mouth shut around Zeph. You just fully started to realize that your body had been in motion for longer then you realized.

"I'm sorry for making you break. I honestly wasn't trying to do." Her low soft voice was close to you. Feeling she wants to touch you but not wanting to spike your anxiety even higher.

"Hold me." You whimper meeting her eyes before lowering your gaze to the floor. You felt such relife as you felt her comforting arms around you. Your arms wrapped tightly around her as you silently broke.

"I got you." Her soft whisper reached your soul. Her fingers were combing through your long blonde hair. Your eyes closed as you allowed her to sooth you like how your parents did during your anxiety attacks. You slowly relaxed in her arms as your breathing slowed back to normal.

Slowly you pull out of her personal space. Not letting her go; but you aren't trying to crawl inside her. "Sorry." You got out in a husk.

She gently led you to the couch; and carefully pulled you down along side her. She moved so you were leaning into her, and her right arm rested against your stomach. Her left hand still stroking your hair. She rested your head against her neck; gently nuzzling into it for the comfort that you still craved. You felt her pulse against you lips.

It was several hours before you felt comfortable enough to pull out of her arms. You scooted to the other side of the couch to give her space. "Sorry that I took up so much of your time."

She leaned forward and cupped the palms of her hands against your face. "Don't ever apologize for needing support when you loose your strength." She softly spoke gentle fire in her eyes.

"I shouldn't have leaned into you for hours." Your eyes lowered to stare at her wrists. "You don't deserve that."

Her thumbs stroke your skin. "Look at me Kahlan." Her soft breath hit your skin.

Your eyes drifted up to met hers. Biting your bottom lip. "You feel like home."

"Good." She smiled. "Time to get you to bed younging."

"We are the same age." You got out before small yawn broke out.

"Enough of that for tonight. We'll finish _that _discussion later." She spoke lightly cheeky. Her hands dropped from your face. Your skin felt colder. You frowned.

Shreya brought her right hand, lightly traced your eyebrows. "You are much too young to have worry wrinkles." She softly spoke. "Come on a restful sleep is what you need."

"Stay with me tonight." You have been tracking her eyes with your own. "I need to hear your heartbeat. It helps right after a attack."

"Of course I will." She whispered.

"Thanks." You slipped your fingers into her left hand which was resting on your lap.

She stood up and helped you to your feet. You moved together towards the hallway where the door was located. "You should get your nightwear before coming to my room." You spoke as you looked at the door with the handle that would only open to one room at a time. "I'll wait here."

"None sense. There is plenty of room in my room for us both to be in there." She sighed as she eyed the door till she found the tag that read to her door. "There is no way that I'm letting you be alone right now Kahl. So don't think you can get rid of me that easily." She pushed the door opened once her room clicked into place.

You breathed in relief that she wanted you in her room. You didn't just want to assume that it would be okay for you to follow her inside. Even through you asked her to stay in your room with you this evening. You didn't want to be rude. You felt her gentle squeeze of the hand.

"Stop overthinking." She gently chided you.

"Sorry." You nodded.

"Come relax in this chair. It's my favorite chair for when I need to be comforted." She led you to a chair that was in the right corner of the window. "Give me a few minutes then we'll both get some sleep."

"Okay." Your eyes couldn't met her's. They lowered towards the rug. You felt her eyes for a few more moments; then she walked away from you. You slightly shivered at the loss of her. Suddenly you could breathe easier just like that. She had returned to your space. You stiffen as you realized how deeply, and quickly you have _attached_ yourself to her. Your chest hurt as you realized that you needed to distance yourself from her ... so she would remain at your side. But, you needed her tonight. You needed the safety of her heart beat otherwise this attack would win. After your soul has calmed itself back to it's normal rate then you would distance yourself from her. In order to still keep her.

Her brown eyes were suddenly in front of your blue ones. She had knelt down so she could be eye level with you. "Hey you." Her soft whisper hit your face.

Your eyes lowered so you couldn't look into her's. You were afraid that she would be able to ... no you had to protect her. You had to push these feelings down deeper. You need her to remain at your side. To want to stay with you. Without her you felt ...

Her right hand rose to cup against your jaw line. "Come on Kahl. Time to get you into your bed." She pressed a little gently against your cheek bone as she soothed out your skin. She stood to her feet; and she toke your left hand in hers; and gently helped you stand up. You allow her to lead you towards the door. She studied the tags and once she found your name; she pressed the door with her fingers. She waited for the door to become solid once more and opened it. You breathed easier once your own room came into sight. You caved your bed. The warmth of it. The comfort of the sheets; and blankets to surrounded you. Your head on the soft pillow as you finally give into your tired body. Into your need for sleep. To rest.

Shreya led you into your room. You felt lighter. You pull away from her as you made your way to your dresser. It was time to get ready for bed. You pulled off your clothes; leaving your bra and panties on. You slip on your sleep shorts; and undo your bra. You allowed the straps to fall forward as you grab your short sleeved sleep shirt. With one hand you placed your bra in the drawer while holding your shirt. You pull your shirt over your head; and you slipped your arms in the holes. You were bringing the shirt down over your stomach as you turned around. You found Shreya with her back towards you. "I'm decent." You spoke.

She didn't move.

"Shreya?" Confusion in your voice.

"Hmm ..." Shreya got out shakily.

"Shreya?" You spoke again.

She twirled around. "I'm sorry." Her hands rose with the palms towards you; her eyes wide; and her cheeks on fire.

"Forgot to turn around hmm?" You gently laughed under your breathe.

"I didn't mean to look at you. But you seriously were all ready down to your bra and panties; before I could begin to turn around. I didn't turn around until ..." She broke up. "I'm sorry Kahlan I never meant to invade your privacy."

"No worries." You shrugged. Tilting your head. "Relax. I have changed in school locker rooms before. Plus I have been to the spas. So it's really not that big of a deal."

"Right. Right." She was nodded her head. "So umm ..."

You walked towards your bed. Pulling back the covers you slipped underneath the covers. You moved so that your back touched the wall; and she could slip in along side you. As soon as she was lying next to you; and had the covers pulled up and resting against your bodies; you moved so you could lay your head against her chest. Listening to her soothing heartbeat.

Her hand rose and went through your hair once more. Your eyes drifted shut as you just allowed her to comfort you as you drifted off into sleep. The sound of her heart beat was the last thing that you heard before sleep over came you. You tightened your hold on her waist.


End file.
